Various tissue-based compositions derived from cadaveric donors have been used for many years in various surgical procedures, including treatments for abrasions, lacerations, burns, and other wounds. Various manufacturing processes have also been employed to create wound treatments. There remains a need, however, for unique treatments that exhibit superior efficacy and improved outcomes.